Conventional inks for ink jet recording often use dyes as colorants, and inks for ink jet recording using pigments have also been widely used. For example, JP A-1-301760 discloses a method for using a surfactant as a means for dispersing the pigment in water in the ink using the pigment. JP A-5-064724 discloses a method for dispersing a pigment by using a dispersion polymer having a hydrophobic part and a hydrophilic part. Furthermore, In JP A-10-140065, a method for covering the surface of the pigment with a polymer has been examined, and as an example, a phase inversion emulsification reaction and an acid precipitation method have been examined.